Wolf
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Deep inside the woods on the outskirts of a small town called Jakopul, a strange creature lurks. The villagers have had peaceful lives, until one of their own, an innocent girl of six, was killed. The young girls onee-chan swears to get revenge on the monster who killed her. But when she finds out who the creature is, will she have what it takes?


**awsomeangel : random oneshot! please go easy on me this time because I just thought this up at six in the morning so I was still sleepy!**

**rin and len : thank god awsomeangel doesn't own vocaloid because she has CRAPPY writing and she can't even sing!**

**awsomeangel : wait, WHAT!?**

**Miku and mikuo : please enjoy the story!**

The night was peaceful in my small village. Although we lived close to the forest where a monster lurks, we were safe, happy. Suddenly, I woke up to the screams of a child. Rushing to the window, I opened it to see a small girl with black hair, my imouto Yuki, being attacked by... something. It was so fast, I couldnt see it. It was just a streak of red, black and... teal? The thing growled when it saw me and ran, leaving little Yuki lying in a pool of blood. I stood there, traumatized by what I had just seen, when I noticed Yuki still lying on the ground. Throwing on a robe over my sleeping gown, I ran out the door to see to save Yuki. But when I got there she was still. "NO!" I screamed, shaking Yuki. "Wake up!" I felt Luka put her arm on my shoulder. "She's gone." She said sadly. "I swear! I will kill whatever did this!" I scream into the dark sky, tears streaming down my face.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Miku?" I looked up to see two of the village children, Gumi and Miki watching me from the doorway of my room. I smiled shakily at them. "Yes?" "You wouldn't let that happen to the rest of us, right?" Gumi asked with Miki nodding beside her. I smiled at them, this time for real. "Of course not!" I exclaimed, but inside, I was crying. I was only sixteen! I wasn't strong enough. Especially not to be the local hunter, which is the title Luka, the village leader, gave me after Yuki died. Suddenly, Miki perked up. "There's a stranger wanting to meet you!" she said suddenly. "He said he knows you!" I follow her with a confused look on my face. I've never been outside the village, and it's rare that anyone leaves. After all, we had all that we could want here. When we got outside, there was a boy standing with his back to us. "Hey, mister." Gumi tugged on the boys sleeve and when he turned around, I felt my knees go weak. "M_ikuo?!"_

"Miku!" Suddenly, I was enveloped in an embrace. Mikuo laughed, nuzzling my neck while I just stood there, stunned. Mikuo, my brother, left the village as one of the rare few when I was small, and I had missed him ever since. He had claimed to leave because he wanted to find something funny, but no one knows for sure weather that is true or not. He stepped back and grinned at me and I felt my heart clench. He had changed. With a lean frame, floppy/shaggy teal hair and deep teal eyes, he was handsome, almost beautiful. But as he spun me around in a circle, laughing, I knew that he was still the big brother that had tended to me when I was sick and helped me when I was down. "How bout' we catch up over tea?" Mikuo suggested. I smiled and nodded and led him into the house.

ONE EXPLANATION LATER

"Wow!" Mikuo beamed at me. "My little sister is the local hunter!" I giggled and offered him cookies. "No thank you!" he leaned forward. "So what happened? You look sad." I felt tears rise to my eyes as I whisper, "Little Yuki… died. She was killed by _it._" Mikuo looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I brush away the tears, surprised that I had been unconsciously crying. Mikuo stared at me, looking even sadder as I suddenly shoved back my chair and stood up. I swear that I will kill whatever did this!" I said fiercely. Mikuo looked away but I didn't notice.

WEEKS LATER

I donned my hunting gear and smiled as Mikuo came up to me dressed in a similer fashion. I greeted him with a "Lets get going!" Mikuo smiled at me and followed me into the woods. We went deeper and deeper until we reached the lake we always eat at. We looked around, but nothing was there, so Mikuo sat down, pulling me with him, and broke of a piece of crispy bread and cheese. We sat together sharing the meal between us and took turns drinking from the contanor of water. After our meal, Mikuo got out a piece of pie and carefully cut it half, offering the bigger half to me. I accepted and after finishing the pie, we both washed our sunburned faces in the water. Suddenly, I heard a crack of lighting. Looking nervously over at mikuo, I noticed that he was looking worried. The soft pitter-patter of rain snapped me out of my trance. Soon the rain shower became a full-blown thunderstorm and we had no choice but to wait under the tree. The storm didn't stop until nightfall, and it was the night of a full moon. Suddenly, a small noise came from my right and when I looked over to see Mikuo, I froze with shock.

I felt warm tears stream down my pale cheeks as I stared at him. Everything about him was familiar. His floppy teal hair, his teal eyes that were sad, so very sad, everything but the black wolf ears and the tail. He looked at me with his sad, sad eyes that seemed even sadder than usual. Hand trembling, I slowly lifted my gun. I was about to shoot when his eyes flashed a sudden yellow. He bared his teeth at me and ran forward. I dropped my gun and closed my eyes, waiting, but it never came. Instead, I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around me. I open my eyes to see his arms around me. "_I'm sorry._" As I felt warm blood begin to flow and my vision began to darken, I thought I saw little Yuki smiling at me, but I never got to make sure because everything had already faded to nothingness.

**review, anyone?**


End file.
